The present invention relates generally to improvements in optical devices and it relates particularly to an improved shock-proof lens barrel assembly.
In general, the conventional lens barrel is constructed of metal members of high rigidity, such as the operating ring which is exposed to the exterior of the lens barrel, the focussing means constituting an internal mechanism, one or more lens holding rings and the like. In addition, these members are directly interfitted or intercoupled providing a rigid assembly and construction. As a consequence, when a lens barrel is inadvertently struck by another article, or falls on the floor, then an impact is directly transmitted from an external member of the lens barrel to the internal mechanism, thus impairing the desired and proper functioning of the focussing mechanism or the optical system, or damaging the same. Once the damage occurs, then the function of the device as an optical instrument is diminished or lost and its repair, if possible, leads to an expenditure of much time and effort and is generally highly expensive.